Burning love
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: Fic rescatado. Colección de drabbles románticos que incluyen a Pyro (mujer) con el equipo. M porque algunos son eróticos.
1. Molotov Cocktail (Demoman)

**_TEAM FORTRESS 2_** **PERTENECE A VALVE**

* * *

Demo le había dado a probar aquel refresco que siempre estaba bebiendo. Pyro no había estado muy convencida pero, en fin, él nunca le haría beber algo malo, ¿no?

Al principio no le gustó nada el sabor. Le bajaba por la garganta como un montón de brasas incandescentes, y le dejó un mal sabor de boca. Pero Demoman insistió en que los tragos siguientes sabrían mejor y resultó que tenía razón. A cada sorbo que daba, mejor le sabía aquel mejunje...Y más raro se volvía Pyrolandia a su alrededor.

\- ¿Qué hay bajo el traje? Seguro que eres un alien...verde...con ojos saltones...

En otras circunstancias, Pyro, siguiendo las instrucciones de sus compañeros, le habría quitado la botella de las manos y lo habría acostado, aunque no supiera muy bien qué tenía de malo que Demo cantara y riera y qué tenía que ver la botella en todo aquello. Pero ella también estaba algo mareada y no estaba en condiciones de alarmarse por el aliento fuerte del escocés ni su afán por quitarle el traje. Estaba prácticamente sobre ella, buscando torpemente la cremallera. Pyro se rió y se tumbó sobre la cama para hacerle la búsqueda un poco más fácil.

Demo tardó tanto en encontrar la abertura que Pyro tuvo que ayudarlo. Él se la quedó mirando con una expresión inescrutable, entre la sorpresa y las náuseas, hasta que le dio por soltar una risilla.

\- Esto es mucho mejor.

Seguía estando sobre ella, aplastándola, pero a Pyro no le importaba. Lo único que quería era quitarse el traje, que le estaba dando demasiado calor. Iba a hacerlo, pero Demo hundió la cabeza entre sus senos y ella lo rodeó con sus brazos, echándose a reír.


	2. French Toast (Spy)

Hacía bastante frío pero Pyro apenas lo notaba con el traje ignífugo puesto y el abrigo que había tenido la precaución de añadir, dándole una imagen cuanto menos curiosa. Nada de eso le importaba, sino la oscuridad. Apenas se veía nada a aquellas horas de la noche y, con aquellas ráfagas de aire congelado, la luz se iba con bastante frecuencia. Suerte que podía usar las llamas de su Desengrasador en caso de necesitarla, aunque aquella estaba resultando una guardia muy tranquila, tan tranquila que empezaba a hacerse aburrida.

\- Salut, ma belle.

Aquella voz, acompañada por un tacto en su hombro, hizo que Pyro diera un respingo y echara mano de su arma, pero Spy se hizo visible por un momento, alzando sus manos para que viera que iba desarmado. Él también se había enfundado un abrigo bien gordo y gafas para protegerse los ojos de la ventisca, dándole aspecto de esquiador.

\- Soy yo, no te asustes. No traigo armas, ¿ves?

Volvió a hacerse invisible pronto, y Pyro se dio la vuelta, para mirar hacia la puerta y las ventanas. No parecía haber nadie despierto a aquellas horas pero Spy hacía bien siendo cauto. Si descubrían que estaba allí...

\- Como te suele tocar hacer las guardias los jueves, pensé que podría amenizarte un poco la noche.

Pyro le señaló un lugar cerca de la puerta donde no daba demasiado el aire congelado para acercarse ahí junto a él. Spy se acomodó allí y se permitió hacerse visible por un rato para recargar su reloj. Así, Pyro pudo ver que llevaba una mochila al hombro de la que sacó un termo. Al abrirlo, percibió a través del filtro de su máscara el inconfundible olor a chocolate caliente. No necesitó decir nada para que Spy le preparara una buena taza.


	3. 4th of July (Soldier)

Soldier contempló en absoluto silencio la medalla que Pyro había hecho ella misma, con papel y pinturas, al mejor soldado del mundo. Su falta de reacción empezaba a poner nerviosa a Pyro, quien deseó poder ver su cara bajo el casco para saber si le había gustado o si no, porque a cada minuto que pasaba, se inclinaba más por lo segundo. Finalmente, Soldier reaccionó, guardándose el regalo en el bolsillo y echando a andar sin mirarla, pero diciendo:

\- No te entretengas, recluta, hay que irse.

Dejó a Pyro ya completamente segura de que había hecho algo mal. Tal vez los colores le recordaban a algo malo, y eso que había prescindido del rojo, o la estrella no estaba bien hecha. Sea como fuere, no fue tras él para preguntárselo. Tenía razón: era hora de irse, los demás estaban casi listos. Se dirigió al arsenal en busca de sus cosas, después ayudaría a sus compañeros a cargar con las provisiones.

Fue una sorpresa encontrarse a Soldier esperando en el pasillo. En cuanto la vio aparecer, tras asegurarse de que no había nadie, avanzó a paso muy rápido hacia ella para darle caza y la agarró del brazo. Acercó los labios a su máscara para asegurarse de que sólo ella la oyera, aunque los dos estuvieran solos.

\- Gracias. Te quiero, nena.

Y le dio un fugaz besito para apartarse rápido y añadir, en voz mucho más alta:

\- ¡Vamos, joder, que es para hoy!

Pyro asintió con la cabeza y entró a por las armas pero no se sintió mal porque la chillara. Había visto aquella sonrisita en su cara y la medalla bien colocada en la mochila que llevaba al hombro.


	4. Campfire (Sniper)

Sniper no era muy buen cocinero, eso tenía que admitirlo, pero no importaba demasiado: sabía que a Pyro no le gustaban los platos elaborados. Nada de aprender a cocinar exquisiteces ni llevarla a restaurantes (de los que los acabarían echando, seguramente). Si quería conquistar el estómago de Pyro, lo único que tenía que hacer era llevar todo lo dulce que pudiera encontrar. Sus favoritos eran los malvaviscos.

Sólo habían necesitado una bolsa bien grande, una hoguerita improvisada y media hora de conducción para pasar la tarde. Pyro tal vez se estaba pasando un poco tostando los malvaviscos pero Sniper estaba demasiado cómodo distrayéndola con su abrazo y sus besitos para decirle nada, aparte de que había tenido cuidado de llevarla donde un incendio no causara un desastre. Esperaba el momento en que se quitara la máscara para dejar de besar plástico y poder tocar su piel. Pyro, bajo la máscara, sonreía. Comenzaba a entender por qué Sniper tenía la tendencia de marcharse lejos de la civilización y desaparecer por completo durante días, a veces incluso semanas enteras. Se estaba tan tranquilo en aquel lugar, lejos del ruido...Ya les iba haciendo falta aunque fuera un pequeño momento de intimidad. Un poco de fuego vendría de miedo para que la tarde fuera perfecta, pero no tenía ganas de alejarse de Sniper para coger su lanzallamas de la caravana. Así se estaba genial.

Retiró un par de malvaviscos del palo en el que estaban atravesados y le ofreció uno a su chico, quien abrió la boca para que lo introdujera en ella. Después, ella se sirvió uno a sí misma. Al menos aquel no se había quemado demasiado, estaba en su punto. Mientras masticaban, sus labios se unieron en un besito, y volvieron la vista al fuego de la hoguera. El sol se ocultaba entre los montes.


	5. Burn Ward (Medic)

Pyro no era una mujer demasiado bonita pero, quizá fuera el efecto de la luz de las llamas sobre su cuerpo desnudo o el afecto que había terminado sintiendo por ella, pero Medic la vio hermosa en aquel momento. Medic dejó caer la bata de médico y, tras comprobar dónde había dejado sus armas, procedió a quitarse el cinturón y deshacerse de sus pantalones; Pyro había sido mucho más rápida quitándose el traje. Por un momento, pensó que ella no tendría motivos para pensar lo mismo de él, que era casi treinta años más viejo que ella y no era ningún Adonis, pero, viendo la forma en que le miraba, terminó por pensar lo contrario. En cuanto se acercaron el uno al otro, Pyro no perdió ni un segundo en llevar sus manos a su pecho, acariciando el pelo de aquella zona suavemente, antes de besar sus labios. Medic la estrechó entre sus brazos y correspondió el beso, acariciando sus mejillas llenas de sudor. Suavemente, con cuidado y separándose lo menos posible, se tumbaron sobre la tierra y comenzaron a hacer el amor, en silencio. Por supuesto, era mejor una cama blandita, pero habían tenido cuidado de retirar los casquillos de bala y otros desperdicios, de modo que aquel lugar tampoco estaba tan mal. Al principio fueron lentos, pero aquella atmósfera era tan especial, tan mágica que pronto se excitaron y los gemidos comenzaron a llenar el aire.

La estructura de la torre se vino abajo y sus restos y los de los mercenarios vivos y muertos que habían quedado atrapados dentro siguieron ardiendo, pero Pyro y Medic no le prestaron demasiada atención. Tan sólo era un hermoso decorado.


	6. Flash Fire (Scout)

Scout estaba lleno de sudor después de pasarse una hora corriendo alrededor de la base pero ducharse no estaba entre sus planes. Sus endorfinas estaban frenéticas y planeaba aprovechar que se sentía tan bien para entrenar un poco su tiro, que había estado algo flojo esos días. Se había dejado el bate en la habitación, de modo que allí fue.

Giró el picaporte y se llevó un buen susto cuando algo la empujó, casi pillándole la mano.

\- ¡NO ENTRES!

\- ¡Joder, Py! ¿Qué haces ahí dentro?

\- ¡Espera!

\- ¡Como le hayas vuelto a prender fuego a mi habitación, te juro por Dios que...!

Usando la fuerza de su hombro, Scout empujó y abrió la puerta, aunque casi se cayó al suelo con ello.

La verdad era que lo último que esperaba encontrarse era a Pyro sin traje, llevando en su lugar su propia camiseta de los Boston Red Sox y muy poco más, y sujetando en su mano su bate. Supuso que habría visto algo así en el calendario del garaje, aunque no quedaba tan bien en un cuerpo como el suyo. Scout se quedó clavado en la entrada mientras Pyro lo miraba desde la cama, a la que, por lo que parecía, había saltado corriendo. No había tenido tiempo para posar como había visto pero sí para dedicarle al chico una sonrisa.

\- ...¡Sorpresa! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Scout tardó un poco en responder.

\- ...Guao...Py...E-Estás...diferente...

\- ¿Te gusta?-Pyro se puso en pie.

\- Sí...Vaya, no...no me esperaba que fueras a...Es decir, creo que nunca te he dicho cuándo es mi cumple...

\- No sabía qué regalarte y como siempre dices que te da escalofríos mi ropa, pues...¿Hm? ¿No te gusta?

\- Qué va, al contrario. Tía, no sé qué decir...

Pyro sonrió y lo agarró de la muñeca para llevarlo al filo de la cama, y luego lo empujó para que se sentara en ella.

\- Pues no digas nada.


	7. Texas Toast (Engineer)

Todo permanecía tal cual lo dejaron: los platos con pocos restos de comida y las copas vacías sobre la mesa, los regalos bajo el árbol y la chimenea encendida. No se habían puesto sus mejores galas, estando ellos solos, podían permitirse ser informales. Habían dejado caer la ropa, quedando un reguero de prendas desde la mesa hasta la alfombra. Ya recogerían luego.

Los besos no habían parado desde que se tumbaron sobre la alfombra, sólo se separaban sus labios para dejar escapar algún pequeño orgasmo y seguían juntándose como si lo necesitaran igual que al respirar. Sólo se detuvieron un momento cuando Engineer quiso cambiar de postura, para poder besar su nuca, sus hombros y su espalda, a la vez que masajeaba los senos de Pyro. Ella se mordió los labios y gimió de placer. Tan sólo el roce fue suficiente para que Engineer se corriera.

Pyro se dio la vuelta y se abrazó a él, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo el calor de la chimenea en su piel desnuda, dándole la espalda por primera vez para concentrarse en otra cosa, en algo mucho más importante: su Engie. Los besos siguieron por poco tiempo más, hasta que se quedaron inmóviles, abrazados.

\- Feliz Navidad, cerilla...

\- Feliz Navidad, Engie.

Los dedos de los pies de Pyro juguetearon con los de Engineer, aquel fue todo el movimiento que hizo. No tenía intención de levantarse y librarse de los brazos de Engineer, que la rodeaban y acariciaban, no había nada más interesante que hacer, ni tan siquiera ver si el Viejo Nick venía a visitarlos. Engineer tampoco se movió un solo centímetro de su lado.

Tenerlo así para ella sola, estar tan tranquilos los dos aunque fuera por una noche, era todo lo que quería para Navidad y se lo habían concedido; no necesitaba nada más.


	8. Hot n' Heavy (Heavy)

A simple vista, uno no podía distinguir si Heavy iba a descargar un puñetazo o si estaba disfrutando con todo aquello, pero como abrió la boca y no dijo nada, Pyro decidió seguir. Tras tumbarse de lado, apoyando la cabeza en una mano, alargó la otra hacia el pecho desnudo del hombre, no para tocar su piel, sino el pelo de su pecho. Lo hizo suavemente, con mucho cuidado. Insistió hasta que Heavy soltó un pequeño gruñido y se retorció con un escalofrío. Giró la cabeza para mirarla pero siguió en silencio y se volvió a quedar quieto, así que ella se lo tomó como una invitación para que siguiera.

Había empezado como una simple broma que dos se hacen durante un momento de tranquilidad, y ya llevaban un rato así, después de descubrir el efecto que tenía el tacto en el soviético. Se sentía como si una araña estuviera paseándose por su piel, haciéndole cosquillas con sus patitas; un tanto desagradable al principio, pero Heavy no le dijo en ningún momento que parara.

El pecho estaba lleno de pelo, más que en los brazos, de modo que Pyro se recreó en él, sin mover ni un ápice de la sonrisa de sus labios. Describía todas las formas que se le ocurrían, abajo, arriba, a los lados. Si notaba un escalofrío en Heavy, no paraba, sino que insistía. Éste lamentó que Pyro no tuviera pelo corporal para hacérselo, pero ya encontraría algo con lo que devolvérsela. Teniendo en cuenta la excitación que le había producido y que se expandía como una corriente eléctrica, no descartaba que pronto se abalanzara sobre ella. La pequeña Pyro quería jugar y se lo estaba pasando en grande. No iba a mentir, él también.


	9. Pyrocest (BLU Pyro)

La alarma cundió cuando Heavy fue a recoger munición para su arma y, al volver al pequeño espacio que el Engineer había llenado de artilugios, se encontró con un montón de chatarra humeante y al compañero muerto en el suelo con un puñal clavado entre los hombros.

\- ¡Spy!

Desde ese momento, los RED empezaron a vigilar bien sus espaldas, por si se cruzaban con el enemigo invisible. Soldier recurrió al método drástico de dar puñetazos al aire a su alrededor y a todo compañero que pasara junto a él. Pero no podían perder el tiempo con paranoias, alguien tendría que ocuparse de ello, y ese alguien era Pyro.

\- ¡Pyro! ¡Chequeo!

Pero no acudía a su llamada. No estaba ni en la sala de regeneración ni en área donde el equipo presionaba para proteger el punto. Pronto, los mercenarios asumieron que estaría por ahí, abrasando a cuanto bicho viviente encontrara a su paso, con un poco de suerte, habría salido en persecución del espía.

No sabían que los del equipo BLU pensaban exactamente lo mismo.

En un lugar apartado, protegidos por un montón de cajas que habían movido por si las moscas y la esperanza de que nadie iría a aquel acceso cerrado desde hacía décadas, Pyro intentó por todos los medios no soltar un fuerte gemido. Aquello fue en vano, pero tuvo suerte de que su máscara amortiguara buena parte del sonido. La RED respiró profundamente y apoyó la cabeza en su homólogo BLU, quien aún jadeaba entrecortadamente.

Habrían querido permanecer así un buen rato, hablar, dormir, como la gente normal, pero no había tiempo que perder. No podían estar fuera mucho más tiempo. Ya habían arriesgado mucho aprovechando aquel único momento en que podían verse el uno al otro. De modo que se pusieron en pie, se abrocharon y colocaron bien sus respectivos trajes, y se dedicaron una última mirada amorosa antes de volver a salir al campo de batalla a destruirse el uno al otro, dando el hombre una ventaja de un par de minutos a la mujer.


	10. Bonus! Burnt Files (Miss Pauling)

Era extraordinario que Miss Pauling hubiera conseguido un hueco en su agenda, pero lo más extraordinario era que hiciera una cosa así por voluntad propia, sin que Pyro se lo hubiera pedido. Eso sí, ella había tenido que soportar muchas medidas de seguridad, tales como una hora precisa, un lugar exacto y una excusa para sus compañeros, por si husmeaban.

Cuando por fin Pyro se encontró en la furgoneta a la hora indicada, Miss Pauling apareció en la pantalla y la saludó con la mano. La asistente sonrió y se apartó un poco. Pyro temía que se fuera pero lo que hacía era situarse de modo que se pudiera ver todo su cuerpo. Pyro se fijó en que estaba descalza, aunque no le dio mucha importancia, le dolerían los pies. Entonces, Miss Pauling empezó a desabrocharse la camisa, lentamente, hasta que dejó al descubierto que no llevaba sostén. Por su cara, se esperaba que en cualquier momento alguien las pillara pero, viendo sólo que Pyro se inclinaba hacia la pantalla, se animó a seguir adelante. Se desabrochó la falda y la bajó lentamente. No, no sólo no llevaba sostén: en realidad, no llevaba ropa interior.

Era hermosa, tan guapa...Pyro se inclinó un poco más para mirarla. Pauling seguía tensa, sus mejillas estaban coloradas, pero todo aquello no hacía más que hacerla más bonita a los ojos de Pyro. Haciendo caso a sus gestos, la muchacha se deshizo su moño, dejándose puestas tan sólo las gafas. La pirómana alargó una mano para tocar la pantalla. Ojalá pudiera haber estado allí con ella para tocar su piel y su pelo, lo deseaba tanto...

Alguien abrió la puerta del garaje y Pyro corrió a tapar el monitor con las manos, agachándose. Sólo era Engineer, que había entrado para coger unos alicates de un armarito para marcharse sin percatarse siquiera de que había alguien. Pyro se sintió aliviada, pero cuando volvió a mirar, Miss Pauling había cortado la conexión.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
